


Not Yet Broken

by MurphysLaw



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty always knew Jasper was looking for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Survival of the Fittest and Coup de Grace.

 

 

They won't break Monty Green.

It didn't matter how many times they forced that drill into him. How many times he heard Harpers screams nor his own.

Because he knew Jasper was looking for him.

They always looked for each other. Searched in even the most hopeless situations.

Monty knew in his bones which they kept drilling into that Jasper was out there doing something stupid to get him back. To reunite them. He wouldn't wait for someone else to work this out. Not if Monty was lost.

So Monty took the drilling and the screams and laughed in their faces with tears of pain streaming down his face because they didn't know what he did and it will be their downfall.

Jasper was coming for him.

 

 


End file.
